If you'll have me
by ApplelovesApples
Summary: "Just listen to me please" he pleaded as she started to step back while shaking her head. "I was an idiot. This was a mistake, we were a mistake." she whispered, while tears ran down her cheeks.


**If you'll have me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Rated T**

**Summary****:** _"Just listen to me please" he pleaded as she started to step back while shaking her head._

_"I was an idiot. This was a mistake, we were a mistake." she whispered, while tears ran down her cheeks._

* * *

"Sakura"

Sakura kept running.

"Sakura"

She kept telling herself to keep running.

"Sakura"

She ignored his calls.

"Sakura stop"

No. she wasn't going to listen to him.

She tried her hardest to run as fast as she could but she felt like her legs were going to give out on her soon. She was so tired and the pain, oh gosh the pain. It hurt so much. She couldn't even explain how much it hurts.

It hurt so bad.

It feels like she was going to die.

Her heart clenched painfully as the images when through her head again at what she saw. She just wanted it to stop. It was killing her.

Tears running down her face, she tried to keep her legs going but the pain was too much. She shook her head as she noticed she was slowing down.

'_No, please no'_ she thought while trying to get far away from him as possible.

A gasp escaped her lips when she felt him grab her arm and yank her backwards causing her back to hit his muscular chest. She didn't even have time to react before he turned her around and made her face him. She struggled against him when he wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"Let go of me"

"No"

"Let go of me Sasuke" she screamed, hitting him in the chest but he didn't care. He held her to him as close as possible. He didn't care that she was calling him a bastard. He just stood there holding her while she hit him until she slowly gave up and started sobbing against his chest.

"Sakura" he spoke once he noticed she had calmed down. He slowly placed his hands against her face and cupped her cheeks before lifting her head to look at him. But she refused to look at him, making sure her eyes were closed.

"Listen.."

"I don't want to hear anything from you" she cut him off, opening her eyes and glaring at him with emerald orbs.

"Just let me explain"

"Explain what? I saw it all, you have nothing to explain" she spat, pulling away from him.

"Just listen to me please" he pleaded as she started to step back while shaking her head.

"I was an idiot. This was a mistake, we were a mistake." she whispered, while tears ran down her cheeks.

Sasuke stood there rooted to his spot as he heard her say those words. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. "No" he growled before he stepped towards her. Sakura not suspecting a thing gasped as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She cried as he kissed her, images of what had taken place flashed before her eyes. Suddenly feeling the anger course through her body, she yanked herself away from him and slapped him across the face. Sasuke's head turned slightly due to the impact of the slap. He stared wide eyed at the girl before him as she cried.

"Sakura" he muttered in shock

"We're done Sasuke"

With that said, Uchiha Sasuke broke down.

* * *

**A.N:**

Hi everyone I know I haven't updated on my other stories, super sorry but I'm thinking of editing them because I read them and omg horrible stuff -.- but ummm...I just wanted to write this so you guys know that I'm alive :) I honestly have no idea what this is haha. I just wrote it :/ As for the title I have no idea as well, I just did that as the title lol and for the summary no idea too. Yesss I'm lost haha.

Omg my brain is dead, I haven't written anything in almost a year not even a single chapter so if its gay then I'm super sorry! I think I'll leave it like this because I'm cruel mwahaha. So yeah you can come up with what had happened and if they'll work things out LOL I really don't know :L If I'm feeling good, I'll make it like a three-shot or something small haha.

By the way sorry for any mistakes! Like spelling, grammar etc!

Anywho its really, really late over here so goodnight :L && THANKS for reading! :) :)

**_Yours Sincerely:_**

**_ApplelovesApples_**


End file.
